


An unexpected guest

by Ruru05



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruru05/pseuds/Ruru05
Summary: An unexpected visitor, someone with a dark and trouble past shows up at Hanks house. Connor tries to get along with them, but they don't make it easy.Connor/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've finished the game I thought I should give it a try. I have read some pretty good fanfictions in here between Connor/Reader so I wanted try to write one myself. I'm not good in the sci-fi area so I'm basing this story after the revolution is over.  
I apologize in advance for any misspellings since im not used to write in English.  
Couldnt think of a better tittle, it might be change if I come up with something better or maybe not.

It was a cloudy afternoon, with clear signs that it was going to be raining anytime soon. Lieutenant Hank and Connor miraculously had the day off. So they thought it be best to spend the day in the house, and relax a bit. To try and not to think about crimes, or break their brains out trying to figure out the evidence; not that Hank needed to with Connor by his side. But the best part of it all, no Gavin Reed! Just a regular day whereas is quiet and chilled. Days like that don’t happen often.

Hank was in his couch watching television; well the television was watching him since he was asleep, with Sumo at the end of his feet sleeping as well. Connor in the meanwhile was in the kitchen preparing the dinner. Cocking wasn’t a part of his program and it wasn’t like he had to do it, but since he also lived there with the grumpy old man; and knowing that if it were up to Hank, he would fill his stomach with just liquor. It simply was a way for him to contribute around the house. Plus he discovered that cocking was something that he really enjoys and was good at, it somehow soothes him and so whenever he had the chance he would make something for his adoptive human father. He turned out to be a pretty good cook. Something that Hank will never admit.

There was an unexpected knock on the door, Odd, as far as he knew they werent expecting any visitors and it wasn't like they had a lot of visistors since they're rarely at home. Sumo bark only once as his way to inform that there was someone at the door. Connor glanced at the door, Hank was dead asleep on the couch so he wouldn’t be getting up to check who it was anytime soon, so Connor took it upon himself to check. He turned off the stove, the food was already done and he didn't wamted it to get burn, and walk towards the door with quiet steps.

He looked once again at the Lieutenant, still asleep.

Another knock.

“I’m coming.” He answered softly as he reached for the door knob and open. Standing there on the other side of the door frame was a young woman, around her late twenties, maybe? She was soaking wet, with her clothes sticking to her (slim or plump) body. When did it start raining? He hadn’t even noticed. Connor notice that she was carrying a heavy backpack on her back and on her left hand she was holding a duffel bag that seemed to be quiet heavy for her small frame.

“I’m sorry,” her voice brought him back to focus on the soft features of her face, until his eyes landed on a small scar on her right eyebrow. “I think I got the wrong house.” Well that explained a lot. Because what was someone like her at the doorsteps of the Lieutenant. Connor was a 100% sure that he had never seen her around the neighborhood. “I was looking for my uncle Hank, he lives her or used to? Maybe he moved and i didnt know about it?” she asked trying to take a peek passed his shoulder on her tiptoes. Automatically he scan her and frown not liking what he saw.

**Name**: (L/N), (Y/N)  
**Age**: 29  
**Date of birth**: (B/D)  
**Criminal** **Record**: Robbery, Drugs (Red Ice), Hacking, Assault…

The list was rather long, and at such young age. She had been apprehended by no other than Gavin Reed himself. How was she walking freely was beyond him.

There was no way she was related to Hank in anyway, there were no resemblance whatsoever, aside from the fact that she was lying, she was in no way related to Hank! Connor frown more confused than ever. Who in the world was she and why was she looking for Hank? Why lie and say that they were related? Did Hank really know her? She did call him by his name after all. So many questions that needed answers. Everything about her screamed trouble. Connor was torn with multiple choices, but which one was best? What felt like minutes in his head, in reality was only seconds. So he opted to lie. It seem like the best option at the moment.

“I’m sorry; I’m the one that lives here now.” Plain and simple, no harm done. It was simple enough. It was partially a lie, but there was just something about her that…that…well there was just something about her that he didn’t like!

“Oh? That’s odd.” She scratched the back of her head, her head a mess of loose curls. She looked back at him, this time like she didn’t believe him. “I see, well sorry to bother you. I’ll be going now, thanks for your help.” She waved her hand saying good bye, went down the few steps and headed straight to the sidewalk under the rain.

Connors stood there for a few more seconds watching her walk away and closed the door. He let out a sigh of relieve, not like he needed to, but he still did. Was he supposed to mention to the Lieutenant what just happen? His thought were interrupted by Hank, who had woken up from his long nap and now stood behind him scratching his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Was someone at the door just now?” Hank asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

“Uh…” before Connor could even answer, he was interrupted by Hank.

“Man, I really needed that long nap.” He said as he stretched his back, causing all his joints to make cracking noises as he did. It even seem like he forgot what he asked just a few seconds ago as he walked away to the kitchen, and checked the stove for the food the connor had cook. Hank look for a plate and serve a huge amount, he was starving. He set the plate down and turned to look for one of his beers in the fridge. Connor just watched; still debating if to mention something about the strange girl form moments ago, before he join Hank in silence. “You’re awfully quiet, did something happen?” Hank asked again with a mouthful, redirecting his eyes to the android.

“Actually, yes…” before he could even continue something, or rather someone came in dropping into the kitchen from the window! Just like Connor had done once when he thought the Lieutenant was in danger, except they didnt break the window. Both men were startled and jump from their chairs ready to fight the intruder. Connor was ready to sprint into action but Hanks stretched out arm stop him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, (Y/N)?” so Hank did know her. “Still sneaking in through windows I see?” (Y/N) got up, slapping her hands on her thighs with a wide grin spread on her face.

“Well you know me, always making an entrance.” She was soaking wet again, this time dripping water onto the floor as she stood there. Hank walked up to her, not minding that she was wet and pulled her into a tight hug, a hug that she answered. Connor stood in silence watching the exchange of affection; and couldn’t help the sensation of feeling left out? He wanted to know how was it that they knew each other, but mostly he wanted to understand why Hank looked at her with a certain sparkle in his eyes. As if she was someone special to him, someone he cared for her. It seemed like Hank hadn’t seen her in quite a while as he hug her tightly with obvious signs of relieve, and not minding getting wet. They let go of each other and Hank gave her a pat on the head.

“So, mind telling me what are you doing here? Breaking and entering as usual? Can’t handle to knock on the door?” Hank teased, without noticing the exchange of looks between Connor and (Y/N). Connor started to feel nervous and anxious, two different feeling that he was still getting used too, and that were both overwhelming at the same time. Would she tell on him? Would she tell Hank that he had lie?

Apparently not.

“Oh you know me, I thought it be best to remember the good old days.” She shrugged looking back to Hank and ignored the android on the back of the old man." Like all those nights ago that I used to sneak out and back again through the window. Trying so hard to be sneaky, yet you always manage to surprise me.”

“Yeah…you suck at it.” (Y/N) lets out a laugh and walks towards the table to where Hanks plate was with food still in it, and starts to eat it. Hank didn’t seem to mind and join her by sitting in front of her. “Well, mind telling me what are you doing here? To what do I owe the purpose of your unexpected visit?”

“I got a job here in Detroit. Oh man! This is really good! Did you cook this?” she asked with her mouth full of food, clear signs of no table manners. Hank just shook his head so her eyes went back to the android who was still standing in the back making her nervous. He was so still and tall that it was hard not to notice him. Not being able to ignore it anymore she finally asked. “Finally gave in and got yourself an android, I see.”

“What? Connor?” _so Mr. Stoics name is Connor?_ She thought to herself “Is a long story but to make it short, he’s my partner.”

“Geez Hank, isn’t he a little too young for you? And isn’t he, you know, an android? How do you manage?” obviously she was teasing but she looked so serious about it that you couldn't tell she was joking. Hank was taking a sip of his warm beer at that moment and spit it all out when he heard the things she was insinuating.

“For fuck’s sake (Y/N)! Don’t even joke about that! I meant at work, at the DPD!” he groans upset and get up to get yet another beer. "He had been sent by Cyberlife to help with the deviants cases before the revolution. I swear, that sense of humors of yours worries me." (Y/N) burst out laughing almost chocking with the food in her mouth. That startle Connor causing him to jump forward worried that she might’ve actually chocked, completely ignorant of her little sick joke.

“I’m sorry, it was just too easy. Joking aside, the reason I’m here…”

“You need a place to stay.” Hank finished for her.

“Exactly.”

***

Connor was in his room, laying in bed with the lights off except for the small lamp that was next to his bed. Is not like he needed to sleep but it was nice to laid down once in a while and go into stasis mode. It was close to midnight and Connor had thought of closing his eyes and 'rest', but his mind was still recalling the events from earlier.

~0~

_Hank had decided to head out to Jimmy’s Bar after he agrred to let (Y/N) stay, and he wanted to go alone. Connor thought that it was best if he went along with his ‘father’ but Hank turned him down leaving him alone in the house with (Y/N). Also, Jimmy's bar was still one of those places that still disnt accept androids. There were no more bedrooms available but she said that she didn’t mind sleeping on the couch or on the floor, she would crush with Sumo if she had too, and she looked very keen about the idea. Connor had even offer his room but she gave him this cold look and denied his offer, which in a way…hurt him? Maybe offended him? He was trying to be considered after all, but she wasn’t making it any easy._

_The exchange of looks between them two didn’t go unnoticed to the old man, and yet decided to do nothing about it. He might not know exactly the reason, but he did undestand her behavior; not just towards Connor, but to everyone in general. She has been through a lot of stuff so it was hard for her to trust people. Hank simply turned, went to change clothes and left._

_(Y/N) was starting to feel uncomfortable with Connor’s soft yet intense gaze on her so she opted to leave the kitchen, and walked past him and went straight to the door. This confused Connor, wasn’t she planning on staying? But his doubts were answer when she returned back inside, this time carrying the same bags she had when he saw her for the first time. (Y/N) drops her bags close to the couch; still ignoring Connor, and headed to the hallway where the bathroom was. Maybe she didn’t like androids and that’s why she acted like that around him…? If so, why not express it out loud like Hank once did?_

_Connor had atarted doing the dishes when he heard some strange noise coming from the garage. After washing his hands and dry them with the towel he went to check it out. Sumo followed behind him and found (Y/N) there going through some boxes looking for her clothes. Sumo joined her and nudge her to get her attention and it work, she stop for a second and started kissing Sumo all over its face until she noticed him._

_“Maybe I can be of some assistance?”_

_“Is okay, I already found the box.” It was a small box, she picked it up and started to go inside._

_“Do you perhaps hate androids?” he finally asked. “If so I’m terribly sorry that I make you uncomfortable. I’ll try to be less of a nuisance while you stay here. You won't even know im here." She sighed and turned, there was a frown on her face as she grip the box tightly. He could tell that her defenses were up._

_“I don’t hate androids, they’ve done nothing to me unlike humans. It really is all the same to me, humans or androids, they’re all liars." And she was gone. It felt like someone dropped a bucket of iced water on top of his head. Maybe if he hadn't scan her? No! He wasnt going to let that bother him, it simply was in bis programming to scan and analice everything around him. That's why he was a good cop and was able to do bis job._

~0~

Not being able to close his eyes and go into stasis mode, Connor got from the bed and left his room. He made sure that his steps were quiet, and careful not to make any noise to not wake anybody. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with (Y/Y) at the garage. He felt terrible about it, it hadn't been his intention to hurt her feelings in anyway. Connor wanted to apologize but he had a feeling that she wouldn't accept it.

When he reached the end of the hallway he noticed that the television was on illuminating the small living room, but no sound came out of it. (Y/N) was sitting on the floor resting her back on the couch with her laptop on the coffee table that was in front of her. She was looking at some photos; perhaps photos that she, herself had taken. And from what he could see from that distance, some were actually pretty good.

"Can't sleep?" Connor jump, her sudden voice surprising him. How did she know he was there? He had made sure to not make any noise. She shifted and looked at him, he noticed that this time she didn't looked at him with anger or disdain or indifference. She looked tired and defenseless, like she hadn't slept in who knows how long ago.

"Android's don't sleep, we just go into stasis mode. It sort of simulates like we are sleeping." He added and noticed how she rolled her eyes and put her attention back to her laptop. Had he said something wrong?

"I was being sarcastic…" Figeting, Connor decided to approach her. She didn't seem threatening or angry.

"It is rather late, your signals indicate that you suffer from insomnia. If you like, I can recommend something…"

"No…" (Y/N) cut him up. He was going to suggest that it would benefit her when she mumble something. "I can't…" what did she meant by that? And why did she sound so afraid? Was it perhaps because of previous abuse of red ice?

Connor didn't know how to act around her, especially now knowing how she felt about humans and androids alike. Curiosity was getting the best of him, he wanted to ask her many questions but he knew she would turn him away. And asking Hank about it was out of the question. (Y/N) sighed, deeply and squeeze the bridge of her nose. Connor made another scan, she was suffering from severe exhaustion.

"May I recommend some tea then?" She scoff closing her laptop.

"Does Hank actually drink that?" She got up and walked up to him. She was short so Connor had to look down to meet her eyes. There were small circles under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before, it made her look vulnerable.

"Not really. No matter how much I insist that is good for his health he...well you can imagine how that goes." He started to walk towards the kitchen assuming that she wanted the tea since she had gotten up and followed after him. She sat on the chair, her eyes lost somewhere on the wall as Connor look for everything to make the tea. He would gaze at her from time to time, even if it was hard to approach her; even harder than it had been with Hank, he wanted to know her side of her story. "Those photographs from your laptop, did you take them?" He joined her at the table trying to make small conversation. She seemed to be weighing her choices, whether to answer him or not.

Another sigh.

"Do you always this many questions?" Connor couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his face as he remembered how Hank had asked him that same question. Before he could answer back he went to get the tea and served it in a small tea cup. (Y/N) took it carefully from his hands. She brought it close to her nose and took a whiff of its aromatic scent, that actually seemed to soothe her. Connor notice the corner of her mouth, barely visible but there it was, a smile of gratitude as she drank the tea.

"Thanks." That small thank you from her made him smile warmly, and felt how his 'heart' skip a beat. They fell into silence as she drank her tea. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was welcome. Connor kept his eyes on her. Her delicate and soft features; almost child-like, except for the scar on her eyebrow. And her curls, Connor had this urge to touch them and feel them at the tips of his fingertips. "Yes. I take pictures for a living, but is more like a hobby for me. It's...its been a couple of years now…" she places the tea cup on the table. "It has always been a dream of mine…" their eyes connected, but her eyes showed nothing but emptiness, drain of emotions.

"May I ask a personal question?"

"I think I can get some shut eye now. Thanks for the tea." She gave him a warm smile and headed back to the couch, leaving the television on, ending their conversation.

He sighed, he needed to think of an approach for her to warm up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me like 3 to 4 hours to finish this chapter! I thought it would take me like a few days, but the words just kept flowing out. Please enjoy!
> 
> I'll be starting on the next chapter soon.

It was past noon and you were still sleeping on the couch, but the sudden lack of oxygen to your lungs woke you up. You couldn't move, there was something heavy on top of you! Suddenly, something wet started licking your face. _Sumo!_ You push him off and sat up straight, taking your phone from the coffee table to look at the time. _Half a day waste! Why did no one wake me up?!_ Groaning you rub your face and hurried to the bathroom. Your curls were their usual mess, they were all over the place, but nothing that water and a bit of conditioner couldn't fix!

Once that was done and you were all ready you went to the kitchen, but stop when you noticed a note on the table with your name on it on top of a plate that was wrapped in paper foil. There were no doubts as to who had done it. You knew Hank, you even lived with him for a while and he had never cooked anything to you. This was Connor doing. If it hadn't been for your grumbling stomach you would've just ignore it, but you were hungry and so you ate it. And damn it was it good! Hank was so lucky to eat his food every day. Living alone, and the fact that you don't know how to cook was bad enough; all you could do was order take out. You could definitely get used to it. Then it hit you, maybe you should give the guy some slack. It was true that you have had a hard time trusting people, and you did understand why he had to lie to you...so maybe you could let it slide and be nicer to him? Perhaps even apologize for your bitchy attitude? You would decide as the day go by.

You left the house and got inside the taxi that was already waiting for you; but not before taking your camera with you and making sure you had everything. Unlike yesterday, the sky was clear of clouds, the sky was crystal clear with the sun shining bright. You were headed to the plaza, sure to find a lot of things there. It was still a few minutes before you get there and made sure everything work fine.

Like always, the plaza was crowded. It was a good place to start.

So many memories came flooding back into your mind, and not all of them were pleasant. All the things you did, all the bad and terrible things you did. That's why when they offer you the job you thought of turning it down, because you didn't want to go back to Detroit. But then you thought of Hank, he was the only good thing in your life. The risks he took in pulling some strings to get you out of jail. All those fights and arguments between the two of you as he tried to set you straight. Is because of him that you were still alive, is because of him that you were able to clean up your act and change your life for the better! You owe it all to him, and that's why you took the job. To return to him, so that he could see that you were doing fine, better than fine! That you were doing great!

You manage to take some good pictures.

The job was simple.

The magazine that hired you wanted pictures to show the world what has become of Detroit after the androids revolution. The good and the bad. Humans and androids coexist harmoniously, no longer afraid and able to accept to live among each other as equals. And then there's the bad, those that still protest who are still against it, those that still believe that they are only machines. Their raw anger and suffering, blaming everything on the androids unable to accept that it isn't the androids fault, but mankind itself.

Before you knew it was already 5 in the afternoon. You had been so focus making sure that the angles were good, that the lighting was in the right place. You had even approach some people and explain what it was that you were doing, asking to take their pictures. Some were more than willing and glad to help, others not so much. You were taking a shot to a group of friends; humans and androids that was walking by when you heard your phone. You thank the group before answering. It was Hank. As you were talking and telling Hank what you were up too, you didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at you at the distance. Hiding, watching you carefully as they couldn't believe that you were actually there.

***

Since you were close you figure you just walk to Chicken Feed. Apparently they were on a 'lunch break' but you knew that wasn't true. You learned a long time ago not to ask 'silly questions' as Hank would say. As you get closer you noticed both men talking cheerfully to each other. You didn't want to interrupt them so you stop. All you could do was stare at Hank, he looked incredibly happy even if his face say otherwise, but only those close to him can actually tell the difference. You lived with Hank for a while and he was never that happy while you were there. He was still under his depression, drinking all the time and when you weren't at the house, playing Russian roulette. Even if he did help you get out; because he thought you still had a full life ahead of you, he was forced to take you in and watch over you and make sure you stay out of trouble. And it had been hell, for the both of you. You didn't want to be there and he didn't want you there. But it wasn't long before the two of you started to get along.

That's when you saw it, the reason why Hank was happy now, it was because of Connor! Hank was looking at Connor as if he was his son...and that hurt you. It made you angry and thought about turning around and leave but you didn't. Instead you grabbed your camera and snapped a picture of them both. The image spoke clearly of what it was supposed to show, what the viewer was supposed to feel. And you smile, letting your anger melt away.

Connor was the first one to notice you and smile at you warmly. Your reaction was to furrow your eyebrows, not because it displeased you to see him but because you couldn't understand why he would smile at you after how your treated him last night. And when you notice how he dropped his smile, surely because of how you just reacted, you curse at yourself.

"Hi…" You said as you joined them at the table.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything yet." Hank said as he passes you what he likes to call the best of Detroit. You really didn't like the food from there, but since Hank went through all the trouble to buy that for you, you sure as hell were going to eat it.

"You shouldn't eat that." Connors voice stopped you from taking a bite. "I keep telling Hank that is not healthy for him. And just because you're younger than him does not mean that you should." Hank rolled his eyes as he took another bite, which you noticed and couldn't help but smile. As much as you didn’t want to eat it, you had too. You just couldn't turn down free food from Hank. You would much prefer to eat something made by Connor, but you would rather choke on the cheeseburger than to say that out loud.

It was now 7:00 pm, the sun was setting down and the sky was tinge with red and orange. The boys were headed back to the police department while you still had other places you wanted to cover. Both Hank and Connor didn't like that, you wandering around alone in the dark.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." You said.

"I'm not saying that you fucking can't. But you have been gone for a while now." Hank added as he put his arms over the hood of his car.

"I doubt much has changed." You pitched back.

"Look missy, last time a revolution happened. A lot has fucking change!" Why was he giving you a hard time, you couldn't understand. You were once part of the streets; you knew how to lurk around.

"How about if I stay with her?" Connor intervened. Hank seemed to like the idea, you didn't.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two of you said at the same time, both of you being stubborn. Connor thought that the two of you could pass as father and daughter.

"Connor is staying with you, and that’s final!" He didn't let you have a say in it as he got in the car and flung the door close, and drove away leaving you with Connor.

"Great…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this, I just couldn't come up with anything. I am basically writting this as I go.

Connor had offered to carry her bag and with just a side look towards him, she reluctantly accepted. He noticed that now she was able to move more freely, and if she needed to kneel down on her knees the weight of her bag was no longer there to pull her back. They kept getting further from the city and this worried Connor. Normally humans would be reluctant to venture in aware of the dangers, but not (Y/N). She seemed to know where she was going, what to look for and she didn't looked afraid. Curious about her work, Connor asked hoping that she would answer. She was quiet for a few minutes as she took the shot of a graffiti on a brick wall, that express hate towards the androids. After she made sure she liked how it look, (Y/N) started to walk again. And to Connors surprise she reply back and explain the concept of her work. There was a smile on his face as he heard her talk, maybe she was opening up to him.

"Do you know where Jericho is?" She asked suddenly looking at him. This surprise him but he nodded. They walked for a few more miles and arrived at the abandoned harbor. (Y/N) looked around and walked up to the edge of the harbor. This worry Connor as he watched her kneel down and stared at the dark water.

"How deep do you think the water is?" She asked.

Connors LED spiral between yellow and red. "Why?!" Normally he would have answered that question like he normally would, if it had been asked by a normal person. But something about (Y/N) and she way she gazes at the water told him that she was capable of jumping!

She sneered, looking at him from the corner of her eye, turned around and punched him jokingly. "Chill, I don't know how to swim." That didn't ease his worries! He was right to be concern then! He heard her giggle and started to take pictures. His eyes were glued to her, watching her carefully as her eyes focus on whatever she was seeing. He was curious on how she saw things. "Were you here when it happen?"

"W-what?" Her eyes were on him.

"The revolution? Jericho?" All he could master was a nod of his head as shame swirl over him. He didn't like to even think about it, because no matter what, it will always be a part of him and it was something that he couldn't change.

"Yes... I was there. I saw Jericho once, I was inside when it was blown up." Connor didn't say no more. (Y/N) knew she wouldn't get more from him and she didn't push him, maybe he would tell her when he was ready. But she couldn't pass the opportunity of taking a picture of him in that instant, the sadness and shame that reflected on his eyes. Feelings she knew all too well after the things she had done in her past.

Connor blink several times as he was blinded by the flash of the camera. (Y/N) walked up to him leaving her camera hanging around her neck.

"Do you regret it?" He met her eyes; empty of emotions, except maybe for a flicker on understanding. It took him awhile to grasp what she meant and nodded his head. "Then that's all that matters." She took her bag from him to put her camera away. "Come on, let's go back." They walked side by side in silence for a while, Connor suggested to get a taxi but she wanted to walk for a bit more. "I regret it too, you know? The things I did. All we can do now is to learn from our mistakes and grow from them." She took a peek at him and felt her cheeks flush as she saw him smiling.

It was very late by the time they arrived, the lights were on, maybe Hank was still awake. Connor opened the door and Sumo rushed towards them, almost knocking down (Y/N).

"About time you two showed up!" Hank barked from the kitchen fixing himself a little snack.

"Sorry, my fault." She dropped her bag on the couch. "Hank, do you mind if I use the garage for my pictures?"

"Knock yourself out." She took all her equipment and left. "So anything interesting happen?" Hank asked sitting down.

"(Y/N) asked me to take her to where Jericho was. I'm concerned about her sense of danger…" Connor express joining Hank in the kitchen table as he imagine her jumping from the harbor with her camera.

"She practically grew up in the streets… " Hank shrug taking a bite of his sandwich. "She did a lot of crazy things in her youth."

***

By the time you were done in the garage it was already 3:30 in the morning. You knew you were tired, but you also knew that even if you laid down you wouldn't be able to sleep and all because of your damn insomnia. You came into the living room yawning and found Connor sitting on the couch with Sumo next to him. He was watching the television, so he hadn't noticed you yet. Not wanting to bother him and being a bit hungry yourself, you went to the kitchen hoping to find something. First you got some water to quench your thirst, but you really didn't want water. You felt like you needed something a bit more stronger. Perhaps coffee? Yes, coffee sounded nice. Because who needs sleep? Not me, that's for sure! You almost laugh, but it was rather late and you didn't want to wake up Hank.

"(Y/N)..." you almost let out a scream but manage to cover your mouth just in time, the mug wasn't lucky though. It slipped from your hands but connor was quick to catch it. "I'm sorry!" Connor hurried to your side; putting the mug on the counter, and quickly scan you and noticed how elevated your heart rate was.

"Don't do that!" You punched him right in the chest, but not in anger. "Scare the crap out of me." Connor was holding your shoulders, his eyes still scanning you, watching as your heart went back to normal. You let him hold you and drop your head on his chest feeling drained; as if your soul had left your body, and his body tense at your unexpected contact.

"I... I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok," You pulled away from Connor and stared at him. He was still staring at you, the lines on his forehead visible as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I was just gonna get something to eat."

"I can make you something if you like." He offer. You bite your lip, you really wanted something made by him, but it wasn't his job to cook for you and you didn't want him to feel like you were using him or something. "Is really no trouble, I really enjoy cooking." He said as if he had read your mind.

"Really? But aren't you… I mean, weren't you made…uh you know, for police stuff?" You mentally facepalm as you rolled your eyes. _Great! He'll probably think I'm an idiot!_ But Connor smile.

"That's true. I was built just for detective police work, but I discovered that I enjoy cooking for Hank. Even if I can't eat it myself. And I don't mind cooking for you to now." He started going through the kitchen as quiet as possible looking for whatever he was going to make for you. As for you, well you hopped on the counter and watched him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" You asked as you watched him make youa a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Android's dont…"

"You know what I mean." You cut him off.

"I don't need to go into stasis mode all the time." He seemed like he wanted to say something else but wasn't sure.

"Connor?"

"I…I just didn't want to interrupt you during your work. And I know you have trouble sleeping, I just couldn't find the right time to ask you if you wanted something." A warm smile appear on your face because of his kind words, and felt a warmth spread inside your chest.

"Well next time just knock and ask." Connor was so nice. How was it that he ended up living with a grumpy old man like Hank? He was focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice you staring at him. For some reason you just couldn't take your eyes off him. Yeah sure, he's attractive and has beautiful brown eyes. And tall! You always had a thing for men that were taller than you. But, he's an android. Was it even possible between a human and an android? _What the hell am I thinking?!_

"I'll be sure to remember that next time." Both your eyes met, pulling you of your thoughts. You were the first to break contact and looked away as you felt a tingling sensation in your stomach, and a warmth creep into your cheeks. "Maybe next time I can see your work when is finished."

"Uh sure, yeah. Thanks by the way, for cooking. If I knew how I would do it myself, maybe you could teach me?"

"Of course." He was done and handover a plate to you. Another thanks from you and gave it a bit.

"God! This is good." You expressed you savor every bite and that was enough to get a smile from him. He also gets you a cold drink to go with.

After you were done you insisted on doing the dishes, he had cook after all, it was the least you could do. And since you still couldn't sleep, both you and Connor sit together on the couch and watched a movie that he had picked; and because you told him too.

By the time you finally fall asleep it was already 6 in the morning and Hank was just waking up. While coughing and yawning he came out of the hallway and found the both of you sitting on the couch with the television on. The only thing was that you had fallen asleep on Connors shoulder and he had done nothing to move you. He didn't want to move you and take the risk of waking you up.

"Good morning, Hank." Connor said.

Besides it didn't bother him at all. He actually enjoy it, especially the heat that your body was radiating. It was comforting, but he noticed that during the time you had been asleep, a strange tingling in his stomach had him concerned. Perhaps there was something strange with one of his biocomponents, he would have to run some diagnostics.

"Good morning to you too." Hank chuckled at the sight of the two of you and went to the kitchen. "I guess I worried for nothing." He mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, it took me a while to come up with something. You'll notice that I'll be mentioning a few places that don't come up in the game, it was only to set up a mood.

After Hank was done teasing Connor, he suggested that he stayed instead of going to work. Carefully and gently, Connor managed to slip out of the couch without waking her up.

"Don't you need me today?" Connor joined Hank in the kitchen, wondering why he wanted him to stay behind. Hank noticed the look in his eyes and the way he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Look, son, I just want you to keep an eye on (Y/N) and make sure that nothing happens to her. She is reckless and impulsive, and truth be told is not safe for her here in Detroit."

"Does it have to do with her criminal record?" He asked looking back to where she was sleeping.

"So you do know." Of course, Connor knew. He must have scan her the moment she dropped in. "To answer your question, yes. In order for me to help her, she had to give us information in return. I'll give you the details another day, just watch over her."

Hank was already gone and Connor took that opportunity to cook something for her, he really liked how she appreciated and reacted to the things he cooked. It made him eager to see her smile like that more often. He prepared something that didn't require heat, he didn't want to wake her up and that way the food wouldn't go cold. A simple fruit salad, he just hoped that she didn't have any allergies. He also fed Sumo who was by their plate waiting patiently to be fed.

An hour later (Y/N) finally wakes up. She started to look around a bit disoriented until her eyes finally settle on Connor once she found him sitting by the kitchen. Connor had to bite the inside of his mouth just so that he couldn't smile at the sight of her hair.

"Morning," (Y/N) joined him as she pulled the chair.

"Good morning."

"Did Hank left already?" She asked as she was trying to look for a clock to look at the time.

"Yes," Connor gets up to look for the fruit salad that he had prepared for her. "He asked me to stay with you and keep you company."

"No, he asked you to babysit me, didn't he?" She watched as Connor walked around the table and stop next to her placing the plate on the table. "Thank you."

"I hope you're not allergic to anything." He also set a glass of orange juice close to her.

"Listen, I really appreciate all this. As much as I love your cooking I feel like I'm taking advantage of you of something."

"Nonsense is no trouble at all. It makes me happy to know that you enjoy it. Unlike Hank, he would rather shoot something that admit out loud that he likes it." Suddenly he felt his thirium pump stop for a second! He thought that maybe something was wrong with one of his components, which has been happening lately. But what had caused this? Simple, it had been her. She smiled at him for the first time since she arrived. He figured her smile would have been bright as she agreed with him if it weren't for the food in her mouth with her cheeks full looking like a hamster. It was _cute_.

"You're right." She finally swallowed and took a sip of her juice. "Well since you have to babysit me, how about we do something fun. I still have to take more pictures, but let's have some fun while we are at it." She smiled again! This time showing her teeth. "Let me just take a quick shower "

The minute she was finished they were out the door, (Y/N) would've liked to take Sumo with then but Sumo was old and it was going to be a long day. Again she insisted on walking instead of taking a taxi. Her excuse was that they both have two perfectly working legs and so there was no need to pay for a taxi. The truth is, (Y/N) is a bit stingy.

They ended in a park, where there are a lot of kids running around. Some walkers or people jogging, some owners walking their pets. Humans and Android's coexisting in a harmonious environment. Although it was a little bit too crowded for (Y/N) taste, it was the perfect scenic for a photo. Before they settle in a spot she pulled out her camera, kneel on the ground, decided on an angle with the help of the sunlight and snapped the photo. She snapped a few more until she thought she had enough. Then she grabbed Connors hand and pulled him towards a tree with a nice shadow, she then dropped to the ground pulling him a long.

"Here is perfect." She said as she set her camera to her side and laid on the ground. Connor watcher her curiously and saw her patting on her side for him to join her. The lines in his forehead appear as he tried to comprehend why humans do that as he was starting to search for information, but was suddenly interrupted when he felt how he was pulled down and was now laying next to (Y/N). "You think too much. Just go with the flow. Is alright to let loose sometimes."

"What is this 'flow' you speak off? I'm afraid I don't understand." Giggling she looks into your eyes and gifts him a warm smile.

"You don't always have to be so literal. So stiff." She pulled her gaze to stared into the blue, bright sky. "Is more like living in the moment kind of feeling. Is okay to be analytical, but is okay to let your feelings take over sometimes." Connor took in her words and copy her actions, he looked at the sky like she was doing, but he wasn't sure how to let loose as she had suggested.

He closed his eyes and focus on the sound of the wind, on the sensation of the warm breeze touching his face, on the laughter and giggles of those around them. The sound of the leaves rustling as the wind blew. It was all very peaceful and relaxing, he had never taken the time to feel or experience such calmness. A strange noise brought him back to reality and found that (Y/N) was very close to him. The proximity of her body made him feel flustered, her face inches from his as she looked at something above him. It was a different kind of camera, it wasn't the usual camera that she always used.

She giggled and shift her body to face down and used her elbows to hold her upper body. "Look!" He had collected that it was a Polaroid, which was very old. She must've gotten it in an antique shop. She handed him the photo, his eyes were closed and (Y/N) had to sneak up to him to take the picture making a weird face that for some reason reminded him of a duck…? Once again she shifts her body and laid right next to Connors, their bodies were yet again touching.

Something was definitely wrong with him, he continued to feel strange whenever she was close! But every time he checked there were no errors, there were no malfunctions. Was it maybe her doing? If so, how would it benefit her? Her criminal record did say that she had done some hacking, but nothing serious. His LED flashed between yellow and red, should he be worried? He glanced at her bumping his forehead with her head and noticed how she lifted the Polaroid camera to snap a picture of the two. Once it came clear, the two of them look very intimate. She looked happy, relaxed to be there _with_ him as she had a huge smile on her face. Although her eyes were closed, maybe she blinked at that moment or she had done it on purpose.

Connor took the picture in his hand once she offered it to him and erased all negative thoughts towards her. He wasn't going to let his mind be 'analytical' like she had said earlier, something inside him told him, _assured_ him that she would never do such a thing.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" Her voice was soft and sweet. Their eyes met, and there it was again! That small beat in his thirium pump.

"Yes…" was all he answered, but he wasn't referring to the picture.

***

Surprisingly you were having a good time with Connor. You manage to take some food pictures of the two of you together, even if you took him by surprise most of the time. After the park, you visited a few other places that you wanted to see. It has been a long time after all since you been in Detroit.

Connor must've read your mind at some point as you were starting to get hungry. The both of you stopped by a food truck that Connor recommended, which was fine for you as long as it wasn't Chicken Feed. He even orders for you. You tried to stop him but he insisted, he even paid for it! Is not like he was the one that was gonna eat it! So much kindness made you feel confused and uncomfortable. The truth was that you just weren't used to it. For you, if someone was kind, it was only because they wanted something in return and not because of the goodness of their heart.

The food was delicious and even when you ate it all, you guys didn't leave yet. The place had a nice setting, it was calm and it was a good place to hang for a while even after you finish eating. Pulling out your Polaroid camera again you move to Connors side and when you were ready to take the shot, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Connor was leaning down to match your size. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you saw him smiling. He must've felt how you were staring at him because suddenly his eyes meet yours.

Your finger slipped and snapped a photo.

You felt this sudden urge to lean in and press your lips with his and find out if they were as soft as they looked. You were confused, Connor was making you feel things that you had thought you wouldn't feel anymore. But who wouldn't look at the android differently, when he is constantly attentive and kind. And you only knew him for two days!

"Hey (Y/N), long time no see…" a shiver went down your spine as you hear that familiar voice. A voice you hoped to never hear again. "I didn't think I ever see you again." Memories of your past flooded your mind. Everything you did, every bad thing you did. Whatever he asked of you, you did.

He still looked the same, only older. The years have been rough on him. As always his blue eyes, stand out and his tanned skin didn't look as smooth as it used to.

"Mike…" subconsciously you hold Connor's hand and squeeze. Your eyes were glued to Mike that you didn't notice Connor look at you confused as to why you took his hand. And yet, he didn't seem to dislike it. In fact, he squeezed it back gently liking the warmth of your hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you of course. One of my guys said that they saw you the other day by the plaza. Imagine my surprise when they told me. I, of course, thought they were lying. 'Cuz how stupid are you to set foot on Detroit again, after what you did?" In the blink of an eye, his neutral expression morphs furiously. The raw hate flaring in his eyes, his mouth clench and his hand had turned into fist.

"Mike...not now. Not here. Walk away." Connor noticed the fear in your voice. It shocked him a bit because he was starting to believe that maybe you weren't afraid of anything.

Connor stepped in, letting go of your hand. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Connor stepped around the table.

"So what, now you have an android to defend you?" He moved forward and shove, or at least try too, shoved Connor. When he saw that didn't work that only flare him. Afraid of what he might do there and then, you stepped in front of Connor.

"You need to leave...now!" You had gathered all your energy and courage to say those words. Besides, those that were around had started to notice the commotion.

"I'll leave, but this isn't over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on the story so far, whether it is good or bad down below in the comment area. I hope that is to everyone's liking.


End file.
